What's Wrong With Me?
by Kyou Izumi
Summary: Hubunganku dengannya bagaikan semut dan gula. Dimana ada gula di sana pasti ada semut yang mengerubunginya. Tetapi, semenjak kedatangan'nya' saat itu, baru pertama kalinya dalam kamusku, semut itu menjauhi gula dan lebih memilih mendekat dengan semut lain.. /RnR, minna-san?8)


_**Hubunganku dengannya bagaikan semut dan gula. Dimana ada gula di sana pasti ada semut yang mengerubunginya. Tetapi, semenjak kedatangan'nya' saat itu, baru pertama kalinya dalam kamusku, semut itu menjauhi gula dan lebih memilih mendekat dengan semut lain.**_

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**What's wrong with me? © Kyou Shizumi**

**Warning: Banyak yang kurang pastinya. Jadi Shi mohon maaf jika ff ini membosankan, jelek, dan sebagainya. Shi hanya author yang terus mencoba untuk menjadi yang terbaik! Enjoy minna-san!**

**.**

Aku menyukai saat-saat 'itu'. Aku menyukai cara bermainmu dalam memantulkan dan memasukkan bola _orange_ itu ke dalam ring. Aku menyukai kebiasaanmu yang selalu tertidur di atas atap sekolah. Aku suka dirimu yang selalu berada disisiku. Aku− menyukai semua tentangmu.

Tetapi−

"_**What's wrong with me, **_Dai-chan?"

−kenapa sekarang kau berubah? Apa yang salah denganku? Apa yang membuatmu menjauhiku seperti ini? Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti pangeran es terhadapku? Kenapa aku tidak pernah merasakan lagi kehangatan yang kau berikan padaku, Aomine-kun?

.

Apa karena gadis itu kau menjadi seperti ini? Apa karena gadis itu kau menjadi orang lain buatku? Apa karena gadis itu kau memilih untuk berubah daripada menjadi Dai-chan yang pernah aku kenal? Apa karena gadis itu− semua memorimu tentangku menghilang? Jawab, Aomine-kun! Aku butuh kepastian yang sangat pasti darimu...

.

Hei, Aomine-kun? Ingatkah kau pada saat itu? Saat dimana aku selalu menemanimu bermain basket tanpa peduli waktu, musim ataupun keadaan. Ingatkah kau tentang itu?

Ingatkah kau saat aku selalu memencakmu di atap sekolah hanya karena kau yang malas dan suka membolos disaat jam pelajaran dan disaat latihan? Apakah kau ingat siapa yang suka membangunkanmu saat itu?

Ingatkah kau saat itu, saat kau selalu mengajakku berbelanja keperluan basketmu− juga majalah nista tak berguna itu? Apakah kau ingat? Aku sangat senang saat itu, Aomine-kun. Aku sangat senang.

.

Selama ini kita selalu bersama. Kemana pun kita selalu bersama. Sejak kecil hingga saat ini, kita selalu bersama, Aomine-kun. Tetapi tidak tau kah kau bahwa benih itu telah tumbuh dengan sendirinya di dalam hati ini. Kau yang menebarkan benih itu, Dai-chan.

Kau selalu menatapku dengan berbagai tatapan. Kau sangat memperhatikanku. Kau selalu peduli denganku, apalagi jika aku sedang ada masalah. Kau selalu menghapus setiap air mata yang turun dari mataku dengan jarimu, seakan kau tidak mau aku bersedih hingga melewati batas.

Kau sangat egois. Menuntutku untuk selalu memperhatikanmu, bahkan kau tidak memperbolehkan aku untuk melihat ke arah orang lain− walaupun itu karakter dua dimensi favoritku.

Kau selalu berkata− "Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku!" itu saat kau berada di lingkup pemainan basket, aku benar bukan? Dan apakah kau ingat saat aku meminta izinmu hanya untuk bertemu dengan Tetsu-kun? "Yang bisa menjagamu hanyalah aku, ingatlah itu Satsuki!" Egois sekali kau.

Tetapi− apa yang sekarang kau lakukan padaku, Dai-chan? Kau tidak pernah lagi menatapku, padahal kau tau kalau aku berada di sekitarmu. Kau tidak pernah lagi memperlakukanku seperti biasanya, kau− kau berubah!

Aku tidak pernah ingat pernah memaksakan hatiku untuk memilikimu seutuhnya, aku tidak pernah membiarkan hatiku untuk melakukannya. Tetapi sepertinya keputusanku salah, _right_? Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu untuk berjalan jauh dari sisiku. Seharusnya aku tidak melepaskan genggamanmu itu. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu untuk melihat ke arah lain. Seharusnya− Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa aku baru egois saat ini?

.

"−ki."

"−suki."

"Satsuki!"

Suara itu, suara yang sangat kukenal. Suara yang tidak pernah akan aku lupakan. Bagaimana tidak, saking menyeramkannya dia, walaupun dengan nada rendah, suaranya itu tetap mengerikan. Suara dari mantan kapten _Generation of Miracle_. Akashi Seiūjrō.

"A-ah! _**N-nande**_,__Akashi-kun?"

"_**Nande**_? Sepertinya kau sangat ingin merasakan dinginnya permukaan gunting kesayanganku, Satsuki."

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak ingin sumpah!" ucapku yang menjerit ketakutan.

"Ne, Aka-chin, kau keterlaluan. Dia kan seorang gadis, masa kau tega membiarkan guntingmu itu membelai kulitnya?" ucap seorang berbadan besar dengan tinggi di atas dua meter. Tidak lupa dengan Maiubo yang berada di tas belanjaannya juga tangan besarnya itu. Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Murasakibara-cchi benar-ssu! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Akashi-cchi," ucap seorang model yang sangat terkenal dikalangan gadis dan wanita, juga senyumnya yang tidak pernah menghilang dari wajahnya. Kise Ryouta.

"Baiklah. Aku sedang berbaik hati saat ini. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang terjadi denganmu, Satsuki? Tidak biasanya kau menjadi sangat pendiam."

"Benar yang dikatakan oleh, Akashi-cchi. Kau ada masalah, eh? Cerita saja, aku akan menemanimu hingga kau merasa beban itu menghilang-ssu."

"Hm, kau mau ini, Momo-chin? Ini rasa terbaru loh, mungkin dapat membuatmu lebih baik," ucap Murasakibara sambil menyodorkan satu bungkus maiubo miliknya padaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak usah khawatir," ucapku dengan senyum yang sedikit terpaksa.

"Kau bohong. Aku benar bukan? Kau tidak bisa berbohong di depanku, Satsuki."

"Sungguh, aku tidak ap−" mataku membulat. Bahkan otakku saja sulit untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Walau dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Dibalik tubuh Akashi-kun, seseorang yang sangat aku cintai sedang berciuman dengan orang lain tepat di depanku. Entah ia yang sengaja melakukan itu, atau kami yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Entahlah, aku tidak tau.

"Hey, Satsuki, apa yang kau lihat?"

"Momo-cchi kenapa menangis?"

"Momo-chin tidak suka rasa maiubonya ya?"

Tidak. Tidak. Apa aku menangis sekarang? Apa hatiku sudah benar-benar hancur menjadi butiran pasir? Apakah−

"−tidak ada lagi. Tidak ada lagi orang yang akan menghapus air mata ini!" aku berlari kencang. Berlari dengan kecepatan maksimum, meninggalkan ketiga rekan sekaligus sahabatku yang masih diam tidak mengerti. Tapi aku yakin, mereka akan mengerti setelah ini. Mereka akan mengerti kenapa aku tidak seperti biasanya. Mereka akan mengerti apa yang saat ini aku rasakan. Mereka akan mengerti− mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini. Mereka pasti mengerti. Kita sudah menjadi mahasiswa, tidak mungkin kan kalau mereka tidak mengerti sama sekali?

Tidak. Aku berlari sangat cepat. Bahkan tidak peduli dengan tatapan menusuk yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang aku tabrak. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak air mata yang sudah jatuh dari mata ini. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi! Tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli!

"Kenapa? Kenapa, Dai-chan?!"

Seorang diri. Sekarang aku hanya berdiri sendiri. Aku hanya berlari seorang diri. Aku− tidak ada lagi orang yang harus aku bangunkan lagi. Tidak ada lagi orang yang harus aku temani lagi kemanapun ia pergi. Tidak ada lagi− tidak ada lagi.

Apa aku salah jika memiliki perasaan ini, Dai-chan? Apa aku salah untuk menjadikanmu orang yang paling spesial dihidupku, Dai-chan? Apa aku salah jika aku menganggapmu lebih dari seorang teman kecil, Dai-chan?

Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membuatku selalu merasa nyaman disisimu? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku tersenyum? Kenapa kau selalu meminjamkan bahumu untukku? Kenapa kau selalu menuntutku untuk selalu berada di dekatmu? Kenapa kau begitu egois? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku untuk membuang semua benih itu? Kenapa kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh? Kenapa!

"Kenapa hubungan kita hanya sebatas teman masa kecil? Kenapa, Dai-chan?!"

Aku benci. Aku benci diriku. Aku benci diriku yang mencintaimu! Aku benci hidupku. Aku benci hidupku dimana hampir semua isinya terdapat dirimu. Aku benci kau. Aku benci kau yang selalu memberikan hal manis namun berakhir tragis seperti ini! Aku benci dia. Aku benci dia yang merebutmu dariku! Aku benci. Aku benci semua tentangmu, Dai-chan.

Bukankah seharusnya semut selalu bergantung dengan gula sebagai salah satu sumber makanannya? Bukankah semut butuh makanan? Bukankah− Bukankah kita juga seperti mereka, Dai-chan!? Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Dimana ada kau, di situ juga pasti ada aku.

Bahkan bukan hanya semut yang menyukai gula. Banyak yang menyukai gula. Namun siapa yang paling sering berada di dekat gula, Dai-chan? Semut kan? Tetapi kenapa kau meninggalkan diriku, Dai-chan? Apa semut juga bisa jatuh cinta sama seperti manusia, Dai-chan? Jika aku mau, aku bisa saja memilih yang lain daripada dirimu, Dai-chan. Tetapi aku tidak bisa, Dai-chan. Bisa saja gula itu pergi dan memilih dirinya untuk dimakan oleh mahluk hidup lain selain semut. Namun gula juga tidak bisa meninggalkan semut, Dai-chan.

Apa yang salah dariku, Dai-chan? Katakan apa yang salah dariku. Apa yang salah dariku sehingga kau lebih memilih orang lain dibandingkan aku yang selalu berada disisimu setiap saat, Dai-chan? Apa hanya karena kita teman masa kecil? Apa karena itu? Jawab aku, Dai-chan.

Dai-chan, apa kau akan melupakanku? Apa kau akan meninggalkan 'teman masa kecil'-mu sendirian demi gadismu itu? Mana yang lebih penting antara aku dan dia, Dai-chan? Jika aku mati, apakah kau akan merasa kehilangan aku, Dai-chan? Jika aku menghilang untuk selamanya dari hadapanmu, apa kau akan menyesal karena sudah membuangku, Dai-chan? Apa− kau malah mengizinkanku untuk menghilang dari hidupmu selamanya, Dai-chan?

Dai-chan, ini terlalu sakit untuk aku rasakan. Selama ini aku hanya memendam perasaan ini dalam-dalam bahkan aku tidak ingin kau tau aku memiliki perasaan ini padamu. Aku ingin agar hubungan kita masih sama seperti biasanya. Aku tidak mau kau menjauh dariku karena perasaan ini. Tetapi− kenapa pada akhirnya sama saja, Dai-chan? Kau membuatku menangis sendirian di akhir yang tragis, Dai-chan.

Aku kira kita akan selalu bersama selamanya. Aku kira kita akan menjalani semuanya bersama. Aku kira kau akan selalu ada disisiku selalu. Aku kira kau akan selalu ada untukku. Aku kira− kau menyayangiku.

Kau bodoh, Dai-chan. Kau membuatku terlalu jatuh kepadamu. Kau membuat aku tidak dapat lepas darimu. Kau membuatku selalu memikirkanmu. Kau membuatku merasakan perasaan ini. Tetapi, kenapa kau malah menghancurkanku pada akhirnya, Dai-chan?

Apa kau tidak berfikir? Aku sangat sakit saat aku tau kalau kau lebih memilih dia daripada diriku. Sangat sakit saat mendengar kabar bahwa kau telah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Sangat sakit saat aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri kau menggenggam erat tanganya, memeluknya, menatapnya dengan lembut. Apa kau tidak tau, betapa hancurnya hatiku , Dai-chan?!

Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua yang ada di dunia ini. Aku tidak peduli kemana langkah kakiku akan membawaku pergi. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang telah terjadi dan akan terjadi. Aku tidak peduli dengan semuanya. Aku tidak peduli!

Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Aku ingin mengakhiri perasaan ini. Aku ingin− menghilang saja dari hadapanmu dan dunia ini.

"Satsuki!"

"Momo-chin."

"Momo-cchi! Awas!"

Aku mendengar mereka. Mereka memanggilku. Mereka− mengejarku?

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Aku− ada di tengah jalan?

Semua seakan berhenti. Bahkan tubuhku tidak dapat digerakkan. Tetapi anehnya aku bisa melihat semuanya. Mereka meneriakiku untuk pergi dari tempatku, dan aku tau mengapa mereka menyuruhku untuk segera pergi dari tempatku−

_BRAAKK!_

Apakah ini akhir dari hidupku? Jika iya−

"−Sayonara, Dai-chan."

.

.

.

END?

.

.

.

Tapi jika tidak−

.

.

.

−Aku harap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, Dai-chan...

.

.

.

END

**A/N:**

**YEAAAH! INI APAAAN COBA!?**

**Hoho, maafkan Shi yang membuat ff gaje lagi minna! Orz. Sungguh ini Shi dedikasikan buat seseorang yang telah membuat Shi galau segalau-galaunya :yaocri: Dan karena Shi terlalu kesal, makanya Shi menuangkan semua yang memberatkan hati Shi ke ff gak jelas ini, dan ternyata memang cara ini yang paling mujarab dibandingkan cerita ke beberapa orang :") /nak/**

**Oh iya, ini gantung banget ya? Shi sengaja loh :3 /slapped/ Iya, Shi emang sengaja ngegantungin, biar nih ff sama kayak hati Shi yang selalu digantung :'') /salah/ Haha, ini direncanakan bakal ada sequelnya kok, makanya sengaja di gantung hehe~**

**Hei kamu yang disana, aku menulis ini untukmu loh! Jika kau membaca ff gaje ini, semoga kau tau siapa yang membuat ff gaje ini yah :yaocri:**

**Nah, minna-san! Shi mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat para readers dan silent readers yang sudah mengorbankan waktu kalian untuk membaca ff gaje buatan Shi :")**

**Terima kasih juga buat sahabat-sahabat Shi yang udah membantu Shi dalam proses pembuatan ff gaje ini, semoga kalian semakin baik pada Shi~ Terima kasih juga buat kamu ya, kalau tanpa kamu mungkin ini ff gak bakal terlahir dan hadir di 8v**

**Terakhir, ada yang berminat untuk me-review? Shi sangat butuh itu untuk membuat Shi semakin baik dalam menulis. Shi ini hanya author yang masih jauh dari kata "Perfect". Sekian, Arigatou minna-san~!**


End file.
